<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do you look the same...? by Jxlly_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758297">Why do you look the same...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxlly_1/pseuds/Jxlly_1'>Jxlly_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nicky Ricky Dicky &amp; Dawn (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Gen, POV Number Five | The Boy, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxlly_1/pseuds/Jxlly_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting up slowly he could already feel the blood gushing around his head.</p><p>When the harper family finds a boy on the side of the road injured and looks exactly like the younger quadrupalet.</p><p>Their interest and worry peaks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives Pov </p><p>Already feeling the blood swivel and dance in his head. He remembered his sibling resting he had got shot but wasn't going to tell them that, after defeating the apocalyptic twice. </p><p>He was just trying out some just a little trick with his power when he had gone through ripping time and space apart. The void felt like he was floating but also grounded it was weird the first time but had gotten use to it. </p><p>The void was dragging him in a unknown direction through a peak of a whole he could tell it wasn't towards the academy desperately grabbing on to the darkness. He floated like a fishing boat on the raging sea, useless. </p><p>The void spit him out couple seconds later onto grass? </p><p>His exhaustion catching onto him. Picking himself to sit on top of the damp grass. It was raining and he hadn't even noticed it. Dammit. </p><p>One look around he could tell it was not his year. Oh for goodness sake couldn't God give him a break I know Klaus met her when he died in that bar but does she hate the hargreeves or something. I mean I can't really blame her we are a mess<br/>Harpers Pov </p><p>Leaning against the window every now and then the car would go over a bump jolting all are heads up. The tiny rain drops were boring to look at. </p><p>"TOM! STOP THE CAR!" Mum shouted all of a sudden. Dad pressed down on the braces causing a grunt from the car. </p><p>My brother were all trying to find out what happened to stop the car. Mum got out the car and started walking over to a small boy curled up on the side of the road? We all soon got out the car ready to intervene even in the rain. </p><p>Mum tried to feel the pulse of the boy. Taking a deep sigh when she felt the small bump of a heart beat.<br/>It was dark so no one saw his face. Dad picked up the boy taking him towards the car for some light. </p><p>Reaching the car we trailed behind dad. Immediately whispering to each other </p><p>"Uh what just happened" Nicky said </p><p>"Well nicky there seemed to be a boy on the side of the road with little to no consciousness" ricky recieted </p><p>"No time for arguing we have better things to do like help that boy!" I demanded at them </p><p>We all ran over to the car. I turned on the light to see the faceless boy. </p><p>"WHAT" We all screamed in unison </p><p>This boy looked like nicky we all took a double take from nicky to the boy. He look more like a twin then us! </p><p>"We need to get home and wait till he wakes up to do something" Dad said. We all agree this was crazy though </p><p>We had gotten 3/4 home when the boy sprawled over the back seat began to stir</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Harper House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five waking up after his exhausting dimension travel. Finding 6 people staring down.</p><p>You couldn't blame him for being freaking out</p><p>When took to their house. He finds out he needs to go to school the next day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives Pov </p><p>I awoke to 6? people staring down at me. My automatic reaction was to spacial jump away from wherever I am, his starts to radiate blue flames but realizing it wouldn't be smart since these are ordinary people not the commission</p><p>They must have seen the startled look on my face because there stares turned ito pity. I gritted my teeth, god I hate pity I'm 58 survived 2 apocalyptic and am a timetravelling assassin </p><p>Sighing I observed there faces I had a photographic memory one dad was pleased about as all my other sibling memory were like goldfish. There seem to be 1 little boy that look exactly like me to the very dot. Accept the facial expressions he had on was kind and gentil. Yay not only a copy, a copy that is going to be kind and soft. How annoying. </p><p>They all seemed to blink out of there daze of staring finally. Resisting rolling my eyes I asked "Who are you." It wasn't really a question but a statement </p><p>"Uhh... Were the harper family" he said it will a smile going on to introduce everyone pointing at each name. The family of 6 were named Tom, Anne, Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn. Figuring out pretty quickly they were quadrupalets since from there age looking about 13? </p><p>"What's the date" </p><p>"23rd March" Anne replied </p><p>"The year?" </p><p>"2017" Thus time one of the siblings replied </p><p>"Shit." I whispered yet the still heard me </p><p>I decided to ignore there obvious confusion </p><p>"Ok I need some where to live for the time being can I come with you" Forcing myself to putting on a puppy face. They were no way going to just randomly let a teenage boy live with them if not </p><p>They all seem to have a silent conversation. Like me and my sibling couldn't even share a look might as well a whole damn conversation. They must be close </p><p>All seeming to agree from my understanding yet I was terribly at people. Guess that what a apocalyptic does to you. </p><p>"Sure, sweetie, what's your name?" Anne said. Oh not this again I wanted to strangler her to death if she called me 'sweetie' again.</p><p>"Five." I ignored the questioning faces and focused on the window</p><p>Tom started driving again to a unknown destination betting there house. </p><p>When we arrived 15 minutes later. Putting pressure into my wounded, I failed to notice until I moved around. </p><p>They told me that I would have to go to school if wanting to stay and I started tomorrow. I stopped in my track, school? I didn't even go there when I was 13 much less when I'm 58. But I couldn't just yell out that. </p><p>When the quadrupalet went to go to bed I turned to go to the kitchen only to be stopped and said to go to bed. I frustrated huffed, forgot I was 13. Sleeping in a shared room was torture. Walking into the room was just a mistake all the boys wanted some answers to why I look exactly like Nicky. I of course stepped back into the now close door, them taking a step closer. They weren't trying to threaten me just curiosity</p><p>"Step any closer and I'll chopped your head of like a butcher" I grinned all teeth </p><p>They immediate took a step back scared of my threat. Walking pass them with a poker face I went to find the empty bed. Taking off my bowling shoes from a week ago felt to nogalistic. Slipping into the bed watching for them to fall asleep. Getting out and walking over to the desk finds a stack of a4 sheeting taking a couple and sticking them to the wall I behan my route home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. School...yay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Five goes to school. He learns that when dealing with kids the best answer is violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's Pov </p><p>This was weird I'm just the span of a day they were driving home from a holiday, to finding a boy unconscious and taking him home. And that boy looked like the exact replicate of Nicky. </p><p>He needed to find the boys family soon. There probably be worried </p><p>Getting up from the couch he walked his way to the only computer in the house. Computers were expensive even if he owned a shop. </p><p>Going onto Google he started searching for missing boys poster around the town. Lounging on the leather chair scrolling through missing children from 2015 was horrible and yet he still hadn't found out anything at all. Strange. </p><p>Fives Pov </p><p>I had stayed awake all night writting maths equation and equation. I had to get back or I could mess up this timeline even more then I have already by just walking into a home and playing the lost homeless boy worked like a charm. </p><p>I heard footsteps walked down the hallway at about  6am. I already had figured out roughly everyone personality and footsteps so this was Anne. Shit school, A 60 year old in a school full of clueless 10 years olds. Fantastic. Tearing down all the paper and putting them on the the bedside table and pretending to be asleep. </p><p>She woke us all up and hurried us down to the kitchen to eat. Giving a grunt of disapproval as she picked up oatmeal. All my siblings hated oatmeal as it was generally a healthy meal, dad fed it to us since young only allowed pancakes on special day like our birthday. </p><p>Getting up myself feeling the urge to spacial jump was getting stronger as I gained more energy. I was going to have to soon or I might start generating blue flame. </p><p>Poaring myself the darkest coffee. I looked around to see horror on everyone faces. Taking a sip burning the flesh on my tongue my gaze darkened every sip. </p><p>Getting on the bus was simple just get on, pay, sit and wait. It wasn't for me people gave me strange looks maybe because I was getting on the bus with guadrupalets and I looked exact like one of them. </p><p>I couldn't really care what other thought of me. My main priorities was going home. </p><p>There was whispering about me if I was like a 5th sibling to the quad as I was the same as them or looked like the same age. </p><p>Some jock came up to me trying to be tough but I saw right through his facade into his real self. The bus gave me pity stares. I gritted my teeth. </p><p>"Oi punk!" Said the jock </p><p>"What." </p><p>"I'm the owner of this school so what I say gets done." The jock replied expecting me to quiver up and say sorry. I gave him a harsh glare. He curled up on himself just a little but not noticeable. Standing up to my full height, he was taller by a head but that didn't stop me. </p><p>A girl came up behind me leaning over to put her hand on my shoulder. My instinct kicked in right that second. Getting a strong grip on her wrist I flipped her whole body over my shoulder over as if she was weightless. Her legs flying over her face right in to the jocks head. Briefly knocking him out. She seemed shocked and sitting on the floor of a dirty bus wasn't making it better. </p><p>I sighed and offered my hand to which she took. Getting up I muttered about my instinct. Fuck not even made it to floor and knocked out a student using another. This was just great </p><p>Turning around ignoring the girl. I sat down next to the quadrupalet each has a kinda shock but cool look. Bringing out my phone I ignored everyone even the bus driver was looking at me like I was some psycho. </p><p>I was late for class as I had to get my schedule and other shit I couldn't bother to remember as soon as I did my math I was out of here and that could take about 2 months possibly 3 but that was if there was no distractions and as I had to go to school it was Leaning towards 3 months here in this hell. </p><p>There was no one in the hall as they had gone to class. So spacial jumping to my classroom was easy and no problem. Finally releasing the wounded up energy was good. </p><p>Stepping out of space into the corridor right infront was a door that said c4. Checking my schedule. I walked in. </p><p>Almost instantaneously everyone head turned around </p><p>Class was easy as expected by a 60 year old. So each time I completed the work in under 5 minutes. I started my equations on papers. </p><p>"Psst... hey" </p><p>Turning my head I saw a young girl leaning over her desk onto mine. Wanting to shove her off. I gave a small nudge, ok maybe it was a little harsh since she fell completely over onto the ground. I tutted and gave her a glare. She got up rapidly fixed her short and promptly sat back down. She gave me a couple of side glances and was pretty angry for embarrassing her infront of the class. I guess she was the popular girl and got her way at everything. </p><p>Lunch. The thing I hate since the apocalyptic it made me want to rash everything and have a very small apatite for a 'growing 13 year old'. </p><p>What I had so far from today was it 2017, the family I live with currently owns a shop and small teenager are useless. </p><p>Since I had knocked over that kid from the bus, his friend have been 'threatening me' all day, I had realised that the quadrupalet got in alot of trouble daily. </p><p>Also there was this thing about heros day around town. It was about dressing up and showing off a 'superpower' but really it was just a talent. Pathetic really. I was ignoring everything about this heros day but everyone at that stupid school talked and talked about it all day. </p><p>The Tom's get sporty shop was really useless actually It would have been good in the apocalyptic since it all about survival. </p><p>The cafe was better. </p><p>"Dear Nicky wouldnt you like a nice milkshake?" </p><p>I scowled at her as soon as she turned away </p><p>"My names not Nicky" </p><p>"Aww did you hit your head or something? Your names Nicky Harper," turning around to meet my face </p><p>"No." </p><p>The quadrupalet had just turned up in time before I caused myself some unwanted attention </p><p>"Huh... Nicky?!" The bartrist asked in disbelief </p><p>"Yes?" Nicky asked </p><p>"Then who are you?" Turning back to me </p><p>"Five." </p><p>"I'm sorry what, who names someone five?" </p><p>"My father." It wasn't a lie just didn't tell her the full reason that all. </p><p>"Well would you like a milkshake?" </p><p>"No. Coffee. Black" I gritted my teeth, I was really starting to lose my patience and moment away from snaping her neck. </p><p>The waitress shocked at my tone scampered off. My hand were turning blue from my anger. Whenever I had a very strong emotion my power went along with it. The strong urge to teleport away and just forget the coffee but no I couldn't do that with the 4 all brain dead standing behind me. </p><p>Glancing behind me, the girl infront with the other 3 boys behind her, they were telling me off? Oh. I had completely forgot that they wouldn't appreciate my attitude towards their staff. </p><p>Decided to tune them out and focus on my thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Tracker...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five is in the shop after school</p><p>But when realising the tracker was still in his arm after jumping timelines. <br/>Forced to take it out whilst people stares. </p><p>This was going to be a pain to explain...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives Pov </p><p>This whole thing was painful. It wasn't like the apocalyptic. I had a routine for me to stay alive. A system. </p><p>But when your just thrown out of the time harshly in some point in time it really dumb. </p><p>Whilst the girl quadrupalet was shouting her lecture attracting quite a bit of attention our way. I finally got my coffee taking a sip of the steaming blazed mixture was like when your were out in the snow for so long your finger are icicles and put steaming water on it. It hurt like a bitch. But to me it was satisfying </p><p>Drowning in my thoughts again. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>Since the year is 2017 and in my universe I would still be working for the commission... So I would have the tracker again. Shit. </p><p>A butter knife was infront of me, no that way to weak without putting my full force into the stab possibly breaking a vain which possibly might causing internal bleeding. Great.</p><p>Turning back towards the quadrupalet I asked<br/>"Are you done yet? Or can I be given a sharp knife?" </p><p>"Knife?" They all gaped at me. </p><p>Sighing I wasn't going to tell a full life story to these people they would think I'm insane as I'm from a completely different timeline to them and need to figure out how to get back without my sibling going insane. I would need a briefcase since there no way my power are trustable. </p><p>I got up out of my seat and started wondering towards the bars kitchen. Little footstep trailling behind. </p><p>Pushing the door open and ignoring the chef confusion </p><p>I grabbed the closest knife. Turning around on my heel and walked through the quads little squad formation straight out of there. </p><p>Sitting back down with the quad towering around trying to act as if they weren't interested </p><p>Cutting into my skin immediately got their attention. I hissed as the knife went deeper into my raw skin </p><p>Smirking I ignored their protest for me to stop. The whole store was paying attention to me thanks to the yelling of the 3 behind him. This is going to be pain to explain </p><p>The tip of the knife reached something metal. The tracker. Slipping the knife out the wound and putting my hand into the now sticky cut, blood oozing out onto my hand </p><p>I found the tracker pretty easily it hard not to when it literally metal in my soft 13 year old skin </p><p>I slot the tracker into my pocket making it a small list in my head to dump it somewhere no one will go, maybe a dumpster. </p><p>Turning my head to the other people now staring at me with caring mother eyes properly wanting to go give help to my bleeding out slit on my arm. I gave them a cold glare that soon turned them away. </p><p>"Okay you done now?" I said huffing, turning back to the 4 young teenagers behind me. Now finally getting caught staring, they froze as almost it like the Handler had stopped time again</p><p>When seeing they weren't going to say anything interesting at all. I swiftly got up and walked out, them trailling behind like a lost puppy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>